Blossom
by Starwood93
Summary: Its Naruto meets Mulan! The prologue is almost straight from the movie but it won't stay that way. SasuSaku Of course I hope ya'll like!
1. Prologue

_**Blossom**_

It was a quiet night at the Fire Kingdom's border as another full moon hung over the world, chasing back the darkness that lurked against the stones of Great Wall. Numerous Shinobi paced along assigned points, calling to each other to assure themselves that all was well. The stillness concerned the ninjas; each one was on high alert for intruders. In one of the northernmost areas of the wall, a jonin named Asuma who was assigned to lead and issue commands to the lower level ninja stood atop a checkpoint tower, scanning the surrounding world. A jonin was placed at every fifth checkpoint tower for this simple command purpose. Climbing down the steps and strolling out onto the man walkway of the wall to do his hourly rounds, an unpleasant feeling pricked at his senses. Turning his head, he barely managed to glimpse the tail of a snake as it disappeared down the side of the wall, an omen all ninja were familiar with. Soon a great evil would befall all of the Fire Kingdom and its people. Warning his troops to be on alert, he reached the second checkpoint tower and quickly ascended to light the great pillar to signal danger to the great kingdom. Upon reaching the top, he caught a glimpse of a man in the shadows where his torch's light did not reach and he turned. Before him stood the well known traitor of the Fire Kingdom, long black hair almost blending in with the shadows and pale shin that was stretched over the frame of a face with cruel features. Snake eyes that every ninja had come to fear glittered, reflecting the fire-light in an amber gaze. Not giving the traitor a chance, Asuma threw his torch onto the wood of the signal, the dry timber roaring to life instantly.

"Now all the Fire Kingdom knows you're here," his voice traveled to the ears of the rouge who only shrugged. Reaching up and snapping one of the flags off its support, the traitor held it over the flames of the signal, reducing it to a pile of ash in seconds.

"Perfect," the cold voice of the man froze the blood in the shinobi's veins and he watched as the traitor's evil grin spread.

Hours later in the center of the Fire Kingdom, General Fugaku Uchiha walks down covered wood floor and through the large double doors of the Great Hall to speak with the Hokage.

"Your Majesty, the armies of Sound has crossed our Northern Border and broken through the Great Wall," the General's deep voice reached to the farthest corners of the room where several page boys were sleeping behind one of the giant hanging tapestries. These tapestries hung on either side of the throne on which the Hokage sat, proud and impressive in his white robes that told of his rank.

"Impossible, no one has ever made it over the Great Wall," Ebizu, the Hokage's councilman pipes in before the ruler could get his mouth open. Holding up his hand to silence him, the Hokage motions for the general to carry on, "Orochimaru is leading and there is no telling what his plans are. As a precautionary measure, I will set up defenses around the palace immediately."

"No," intelligent azure eyes narrowed in thought, "send your troops to protect my people. Ebizu!"

"Yes your highness?" the councilman bowed.

"Send messengers to every village to call up reserves. I want new troops in training immediately."

"Forgive me your majesty, but I believe my troops can stops," the General Uchiha objected. The Hokage spared him a glance, and returned his concentration to his councilman.

"Ebizu go!"

"Yes, your majesty," the man scurried out of the hall, directing a disapproving look toward the objecting general and motioning for the page boys to follow him with a haughty flick of his hand.

Looking to see that the man was out of the room, the Hokage turned to the general.

"Fugaku, we have been friends for many years and I have faith in you and your men, but I will not make any chances with the lives of my people. One man could be the difference between victory and defeat." cobalt eyes me the dark eyes of the Uchiha.

"Of course, your highness," dark hair shifted as the man ducked his head in a small bow.

"I respect your formality around others, but it's just us now," the Hokage ran his hand tiredly through his hair that stood on end. The stress of ruling was already taking its toll and Fugaku imagined he could make out a few gray strands hidden among the blonde locks of his friend.

"Of course, Minato," he replied with a smile and an inaudible sigh.

The two men sat watching one another for a few moments before Minato broke the silence, "I want your youngest son to train the new troops, he has shown much promise for a boy his age. I would like to see if he has as much potential as Itachi did. Itachi will lead the reserves and join you in battle. Now go, you much to prepare for, old friend."

"I will do my best, Minato," the general bowed and turned to leave, casting one last glance at the man on the throne, his footsteps sounding on the floorboards as he strode out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Much thanks to Fox of the Last Temple for the revised version of this Prologue! It is phenomenal! I will continue putting out chapters after Fox of the Last Temple has a look over them, after doing such an amazing job on this one I can't wait to see the editing on the real chapters!. Please Keep Reviewing! Tell me what you think of the edit!


	2. Chapter 1

Blossom

Chapter One

In the light of dawn, just before the sun broke over the distant horizon of trees, the occupants of the Haruno compound were already awake. If someone was passing by on the dirt street that led to the town, they would have thought otherwise. The four walls of the compound rose above the actual buildings, keeping the prying eyes of peasants away. The family home sat against the west wall, across from the gates and where it would receive the first of the sun's rays.

Eating her breakfast of white rice, the youngest member of the family, a young woman of 17, sat on the futon of her room with her bubblegum pink hair hanging loose around her face and getting in her eyes as she tried to study a scroll lying on her lap.

"Graceful, delicate, poised," she read off, adding a character to the scribbles on her arm, the black ink contrasting sharply with her porcelain skin. "Punctual!" she cried, finishing it.

"CooCooCoo," sounded through the still morning air, causing the woman's head to shot up and her emerald eyes to widen as she looked from her writing.

"Oh Crap!" She leapt off the bead and out into the courtyard, calling her helper as she went. "Pakkun!" She moved towards the animal pens in the south of the compound, "Pakkun, Pa- There you are." She picked up the little brown pug that was chewing on a bone in the dust and sat him on his feet. "You want to help me with my chores today?" She picked up the bone and grabbed a limb off the ground and made sure the leather collar was fastened on securely before she tied a bag of feed on to trail in the dust and attached the stick to where it would dangle the bone in front of the dog enticingly. Once she let go of him, he ran forward, reaching for the bone and scattering feed in his wake.

"I've got to get ready, I'm so late!" her voice came out toward no one in particular as she spoke her thoughts. Running back to her room, bare feet pounding on the dirt and stone, she pulled her green kimono off of the rack it had been hung on to dry. Pulling it on over a white shift, she wasted a moment looking for her red obi. Finally finding it under the futon, she tied it around her waist and slipped into the black flats that were waiting beside the entryway of the house.

"Father's tea!" she remembered as she passed the kitchen and saw the tea kettle. Brewing the tea quickly, she sat the pot and cups on a tray and walked toward the family shrine that sat in the north gardens, where her father went every morning to pray to the ancestors.

In the shade of the small, one room family shrine the Head of the Haruno family sat, bowed in front of the oldest tablet bearing the inscriptions of a long dead family member. Sitting up to light the incense that would carry his prayers to the ancestors, he paused a moment before placing it into the decorative bronze incense holder. A breeze found its way past the three walls of stone and clay, danced between the cold stone tablets and lifted the smoke smelling of sage and spices higher into the air till it brushed against the wrinkled, sun hardened skin of the man's face and wove its way through his hair, bleached white by the sun and the ages and restrained in the traditional topknot.

Folding his hands in front of him he bowed again, letting his forehead touch the ground. He raised himself and looked heaven ward; the same prayer he had muttered all morning lingered on his lips once more, "Honorable ancestors hear my plea. Please help Sakura impress the matchmaker today." The second the last words left his lips, Pakkun ran up the steps and through the room with a trail of chickens behind him.

A sigh, "Please, please help her." Getting warily to his feet, he turned from the plaques with a final bow and descended the steps leading down to the gardens.

"Father, Father. I brought you your…" Sakura rounded the corner just to run into him, sending the teapot and the cup tumbling to the ground. With a flash of his cane, he managed to catch the teapot, but the cup shattered as it landed on the smooth white brick of the walkway. They both looked at the broken cup for a few moments before she pulled a second one out of her obi declaring, a bit bashfully, "I brought a spare," and giving him her flawless smile, white teeth showing brightly against pink lips.

"Sakura," He sighted and watched as she tipped the tea into the cup and handed it to him with the instructions,

"Remember what the doctor said…"

"Sakura," he uselessly interrupted.

"..Three cups on the morning and three at night," She continued without pausing.

"Sakura, what are you still doing here? You should already be in town." He lightly scolded her.

"I had to do my chores, papa" her innocent sounding voice made him smile slightly and his brown eyes soften.

"We're counting on you to…" he began.

"…uphold the family honor. I know, Papa, but my first duty is to take care of you," she interrupted. He laughed at how predictable he was and reassured her,

"Sakura, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now go, your mother will not be pleased."

Laughing, she hurried toward the stables yelling, "With me luck, Papa!"

"Hurry," he called out and looked down to see and exhausted dog sitting at his feet, chewing on its newly retrieved bone. He sighed. "I'm going to pray some more."

* * *

"Tsunade, is Sakura here yet? The matchmaker is not a patient woman." Hanabi Hyuuga asked the blonde impatiently. Amber eyes searched the crowd anxiously, "She should be here any minute," Tsunade reassured her. "Of all days to be late, I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck."

"How lucky can they be, they're dead? Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need. This cricket is more than enough," Shizune, Lady Tsunade's sister assured her. Sakura rode in on her horse moments later, the steed's hide stained with sweat. Kan took one look at the two ladies that had been waiting on them and snorted, pawing at the ground as he watched them warily.

"I'm here," Sakura cheered, earning her a death glare from Tsunade. "What? But mom I had to…"

"None of your excuses get inside!" Tsunade exclaimed as she pushed her daughter through the door.

"Well, it's about time Sakura!" Hanabi cried, pulling her towards the changing screen.

"Sorry Hanabi, where's Hinata?" she asked as she untied her obi and worked he way out of the kimono as she listened for the dark haired girl's answer.

"She's getting ready, just like you," Hanabi said, gathering towels and water together for Sakura's bath.

Sakura nodded, "That would make sense. Who else is seeing the matchmaker today?"

"Ino, Tenten and Temari…I think there might be one or two more, but I can never remember," Hanabi sighed dramatically as she shoved Sakura into the tub.

Sakura shrieked in surprise, "It's freezing!" she complained past her chattering teeth.

"It would have been warm if you weren't so late," her mother chimed in, waiting a moment before grabbing a sponge.

"Don't worry, Lady Tsunade. Regardless of her lateness, I will have her rinsed and polished in no time!" Hanabi cried a bit too cheerily for Sakura's liking.

"Thank you Hanabi," Tsunade flipped Sakura's arm over so she could scrub it and saw the black lettering. "Sakura, what's this?"

Sakura pulled her arm back and, caving under the look the older woman gave her, admitted shamefully, "Notes. In case I forget something." Shizune rolled her eyes and handed the cricket to her sister.

"We're going to need more luck than I thought." She stated to the curious onlookers as she walks out of the bath house. Sakura's vision of her aunt was obscured by water as Hanabi started to rinse her hair out, making sure no soap was left in her now shiny pink tresses.

Tsunade barely waited for her to get her basic skirt and top on before she was dragging her out of the shop saying, "Come now, it's time to get your hair done."

"Bye Hanabi!" Sakura yelled behind her as she was pulled unwillingly through the crowd.

"Bye Sakura and good luck!" Hanabi called out, but Sakura never heard her over the din of the villagers.

"Sakura! Good thing you are my last customer for the day," Aunt Shizune exclaimed as the pink-haired woman was pulled into the dimly lit salon by her mother. Her slippered feet trod quietly on the colorful oriental rugs that were layered on the wood floor, leaving barely a crack of the rich brown mahogany showing. Bolts of silk hung from the ceiling, masking the humble walls with colors she could tell would rival even Ino's legendary flower garden with all its colors.

"Hi Aunt Shizune," She had to squint to see her aunt's face clearly.

"Now sit down, child. I have to make this fast. I'm going to give you the same hair your mother had when she got married to her father." Sakura heard as she was prodded onto one of the cushions so the woman could get to work on her hair.

"That would be great! Your father would love it Sakura," Tsunade agreed.

Even after Sakura sat, Shizune flitted around the shop like a sparrow, disappearing in between the layers of silk. "I'll do your hair really fast and get back to my search for lucky items. Kami knows we are all going to need them," Sakura heard her aunt's voice coming from behind the cobber draperies and pretended she didn't hear the last part.

She had always loved looking at her mother's hair in the wedding portrait that sat on the vanity table in her parent's bed room. Time and time again she had asked her mother to fix her hair to match it but Tsunade had always refused, and when she saw how upset Sakura had gotten, quickly told her, in between sweet embraces and calming words, that there would be a day when she would be able to wear it like that, Sakura would just have to be patient. Well now that day was here and Sakura couldn't keep the traitorous thoughts out of her head. Would she be pretty enough? Would she match up to the family's expectations? Would her husband find her beautiful? At the thought of marrying someone, her gut lurched instead of her heart, and she wished for a moment that she hadn't eaten breakfast. Even though she was facing a mirror, she kept her eyes closed as her aunt fixed her hair, pulling the pink strands into three separate messy buns that were bound together with pins and ribbons that the common observer would never see. She peaked a little when she heard a small wooden box being opened and had just caught a flash of something sparkle out of the corned of her eye when she could feel her aunt working on her hair again.

"Alright, what do you think?" She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, preparing an answer for her aunt when her breath caught in her throat. She thought….it was beautiful.

Her mother obviously had different idea because the words "Something is missing."

Sakura didn't understand how that could be possible. The box she had heard being opened had contained two chopsticks that were now arranged carefully in her hair, jewels dripping off the ends like raindrops. Several other strands of the precious stones were strung her and there, catching the dim light and reflecting a full spectrum of colors. Her mother's hand blocked her view as Tsunade fussed with the hair around her daughter's face. Sakura could feel some of the strand brush against her cheeks as they were released from the bindings. When she looked in the mirror, her bangs framed her face evenly on both sides, making her green eyes pop.

"Alright, off you go," Shizune pulled her up and out of the salon, her mother following close behind as they went to get her dressed.

"Sakura!" a blonde haired girl ran up to her, brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight that made Sakura's eyes ache after the darkness of her aunt's salon.

"Temari! How's it going?" her friend fell in beside her as her mother took over and pulled he down the street.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Terrible! If I don't get this dress off soon I'll suffocate." The blonde made it sound like she was having difficulty breathing, staggering slightly in the fit of giggles.

"Normally I would laugh with you, but the look my mother's giving me tells me I'm about to know how it feels," Sakura cringed mentally as she eyed the tight-looking kimono her friend wore.

Her friend shot her a sympathetic glance and said "Good luck, I have to go get painted up like a doll. See ya!" Temari disappeared from her side as Sakura was pulled into the dress shop.

"Mother!" Sakura cried breathlessly as Tsunade pulled the obi even tighter around her waist, "she said skinny waist, not nonresistant!" She struggled for breath after the outburst. Her mother took a step back and eyed her for a moment.

"Sakura, you don't have much of a figure. I'm just trying to help," her mother muttered apologetically, "besides darling; I didn't get my figure until I was eighteen. You're only seventeen, you still have time."

Sakura wondered whether to be flattered or insulted, "I wasn't worried about that! I know it will come. I'm worried about not living long enough to receive it due to suffocation1" she cried out the last few words when her mother gave one last tug on the obi.

"There, I'm done anyway. Now you can take a look in the mirror," he mother's satisfied voice broke Sakura out of her silent misery. She turned around to see a beautiful young woman with pink hair and striking emerald eyes wearing a red kimono that was decorated with cherry blossom petals, white near the hem and then fading to pink the higher they went until a single blood red petal rested on her shoulder. Some of her skin was showing at the places where they had taken sections out of the fabric in the arms, and her shorts were showing where a section was cut out on upper thigh.

She smoothed the fabric of the dress, fearing the cost. "Mother…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Tsunade rolled her eyes; she knew exactly what her daughter was thinking about.

"When you know the right people, Sakura, things come easier." She smiled at her daughter's relived face. "Now let's get you to makeup, we're almost done." She let Sakura away from the mirror, into another, brighter room. The hem of her kimono dragged behind her and made only a whisper on the hardwood floors.

"Oh! Wow Sakura, you look gorgeous!" a voice disturbed her thoughts about the dress and she looked up to see her other blonde haired friend sitting primly in front of a mirror.

"Thanks Ino, but I don't even have any makeup on yet," she blushed and looked away from her friend.

Ino stood and walked over to her and pulled her to the vanity, "True, well let's take care of that." She chirped, happy as can be that she would get to torture her pink-haired friend with makeup. Sakura practically fell onto the pillow in front of the mirror and she had to hand it to Ino, her arsenal was pretty impressive, there wasn't one inch of the vanity that wasn't taken up by some sort of bottle or brush. She shivered with horror. Sakura hated makeup with a passion while her best friend practically breathed it. She watched warily as the blonde carefully selected a jar and unscrewed the lid. Laying the lid on the floor beside her, Ino selected a flat brush and carefully dipped it into the white ointment. Applying carefully around Sakura's mouth and eyes only, she started babbling about the girls she had done makeup for. Sakura sat there patiently and tried to listen, but she zoned out after the first sentence was complete, "….blah… bla… blah …looked like a whore… bla-blah… Temari really should….blah… blah… you're the only… blah-blah…"

"Wait, What?" Sakura had time to catch her name.

Ino gave a huff, "I said, I can't believe how good you look Sakura. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still the better looking one but that's beside the point. I'm not really sure I could pull off this kind of makeup-"

"What kind of makeup?" Sakura tried to turn her head to get a look at what Ino had done to her but her chin was grabbed roughly and her eyes connected with baby blue.

"Take a deep breath, Sakura. You're going to hyperventilate if you keep this up. I'm going to say this once, you're makeup is in the style of the Japanese Geisha. Nothing too big and extravagant would suit you. So you don't turn your head, I need to finish with your blush real quick." Sakura took a deep breath and tried to relax, she hadn't even realized she was so panicky until Ino had said something.

"You know, Ino-pig? One of these days your ego is going to bite you in the ass," Sakura grumbled as the rough bristles of the brush ran over her cheeks.

"Sakura!" Tsunade cried out from the back of the room where she had been standing out of the way.

"Sorry mom." Sakura watched Ino grab the red eye shadow.

"Well we'll just see about that billboard brow," Picking up the paintbrush, Ino applied the black eyeliner on both eyes with a single stroke. "There, all finished. See you there Sak!" Ino jumped up and hurried out of the room. Tsunade took her place in front of Sakura and pulled a piece of cloth out of her obi.

Unfolding it carefully, her voice came out slightly strained "This is from your father. He said he wanted a piece of him her even if he wasn't able to attend." In the center of the cloth sat a pin with a cherry blossom on the end where it would show. Carefully, she pinned it into her daughter's hair, letting it sit beside the ribbons that bound her buns up.

"There, you are ready."

Footsteps were heard outside and Shizune ran in crying, "Not yet! Not yet!" Tsunade pulled Sakura up out of her sitting position and the face the panting aunt who had several items clutched in her arms. Straightening up Shizune hovers around Sakura, plucking at imaginary specks and bits of nonresistant debris. She hand Sakura and apple, "For serenity," she claimed. A loop of jade was looped around Sakura's throat, "For beauty," Tsunade guessed and Shizune gave her a thumb up. She settled a small wooden cage with a cricket in it under Sakura's obi.

"For luck, I'm assuming. Aunt Shizune is this necessary?" Sakura complained, fiddling with the necklace. Her aunt regarded her a moment before nodding.

"Absolutely, not even you, my beloved klutz of a niece, can blow this," She stated, confidently.

"Thank you, Aunt Shizune," Sakura gave her aunt a hug and had to smile at her antics. She was always going on and on about luck.

"Come on Sakura, It's time." Tsunade looked at her daughter before she pulled her into a hug. Sakura smiled at both of them and grabbed her parasol that was lying beside the door and stepped out into the sunshine of the village. Tsunade watched as her daughter ran out of the courtyard to catch up with the other girls who were making their way toward the matchmaker in a single file line. The pink haired woman looked back to see her mother, "Ancestors, hear my plea. Help me not to make a fool of myself, keep my father standing tall." One last prayer wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

Many thanks again to Fox of the Last Temple for the amazing upgrade to my story! You abilities to take my story and make it sound so professional astound me! Give reviews I love hearing everyone's thoughts!


	3. Chapter 2

Here it is the revised version from Fox of the Last Temple! Please Review!

"Ancestors here my plea help me not to make a fool of me, keep my father standing tall."

* * *

Chapter 2

I could feel myself starting to sweat a little. We had been bowed outside, me and four other girls, under the blistering sun for almost a full hour now. I didn't know if this was some sort of test or this lady's sadistic idea for a joke. I had never met her, I had never even seen her before today, but damn it! I was already starting to hate the bitch. It was nerve wrecking, crouched here behind our parasols, looking at each other and thinking about the husbands we would be given. I shifted my eyes to my left to see Hinata and Temari watching me. Was it that obvious I was pissed? I looked to my right and Tenten counting to her-self, muttering something that sounded like prayers under her breath. Ino, who was closer to me than Tenten, was looking at me and making frantic motions with her free hand and mouthing 'No'… oh yea, I was that mad. She motioned behind us and I turned my head and looked to see what the big deal was, and then I realized why Tenten was praying. All the husbands-to-be were standing behind us, waiting for the matchmaker. Behind them I could see our families gathered together, making bets and commenting on the men. Turning my attention back to the men, I could only pick out a few familiar faces. Two of the oldest, Gaara and Kankuro, stood of to the side, away from the younger men. They were whispering to each other quietly, probably criticizing the younger men. They were determined to find the perfect one for their older sister, Tamari. Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin and head of the Hyuuga family. It was his final say on who she married. He and Tamari's brothers added a whole new meaning to the word overprotective. Nara Shikamaru was leaning against the tree a distance away, sleeping, by the looks of it. It was about time he applied for a wife, his mother had been bugging him about one ever since he got the job at the government checkpoint and I only knew this because he happened to be my next door neighbor and his mother just so happened to yell, really loud...

Akimichi Choji, the baker's son stood beside him. They had been friends since childhood and were always together. Shikamaru must have talked him into doing this with him. Tenten's brother, Inuzuka Kiba sat beside Neji, brushing tangles out of one of his dog's hair. His family was responsible for raising all the dogs that were used for herding and pulling loads….beside dog boy, with a smile as bright as the sun, sat… Naruto? What was he doing here? I hadn't seen him since I was five. Oh hell, he was going to laugh at me when he noticed me. I hoped Ino hadn't gone crazy with my makeup. I wondered if my ancestors did this on purpose, just to spite me. It was so not fair that the Hokage's son was here to witness my unruly demise. I watched as he turned to talk to his friend beside him, a man I hadn't notice till then. He was tall, dark haired, and handsome. Oh, screw the ancestors; I needed the gods to help me. When Naruto shifted and stood up, he stood level with the dark haired stranger, besides that, they were exact opposites. Where Naruto's skin had a healthy, golden glow, Darkie, as I nicknamed the stranger, had pale skin that contrasted with his dark hair, which was opposite to Naruto's golden locks. Cerulean eyes clashed with midnight onyx. The only problem was the hair on the back of his head kind of looked like a chicken's butt. I had to take a deep breath to keep my laughter down. In front of us, the doors to the matchmaker's house were slammed open. Please ancestors don't let me be the first, oh please.

"Haruno Sakura," a manly voice called out. Of course.

"Present!" I announced, raising my hand and standing collapsing my parasol with a flick of my wrist.

"Speaking without permission," She said so stoically it astounded me for a moment and I just stood there, staring at the woman standing onto of the steps. She had a kimono wrapped tightly around her…plump…figure and it almost hurt my eyes to look at it. The coloring was so gaudy; I could feel even Tenten stifle a gasp at the woman's appearance, and that was saying a lot because Tenten was the biggest tomboy in the entire village. I shook my thoughts off and started up the cold steps, feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of so many people.

"Who pissed in her cheerios?" I heard Shizunai ask my mother, and I had to struggle to keep myself from laughing like so many of the other villagers around them. I stepped past the matchmaker, looking at those muddy brown eyes of hers, and the door slammed shut behind me. Let the torturing begin! I thought sarcastically.

…..

"Granny Tsunade!" yelled a spunky blonde boy over the laughing crowd. He followed the sound of bickering through the people of the village to find the two women who had caused such a disturbance, his friend followed close behind.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Tsunade smiled and hugged the boy, and a hard blow to the head followed after.

"What was that for," he wined, rubbing ignoring the looks he was receiving from the villagers.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I told you not to call me that anymore!" This made his dark haired friend smirk.

"Geez that was a warm welcome, I haven't seen you in fourteen years and that's all I get."

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Tsunade let her amber gaze flicker over the two boys, taking in the changes that time has brought them. "Why are you here? If I remember correctly, we are in the middle of a war; shouldn't you two be off somewhere training soldiers?"

The blonde snorted and turned his nose up in mock disgust, "You wound me, thinking I would be doing something so…" Tsunade glared. "Ok, ok, you got me! We, Teme and I, were on our way back from training in the southern village and I thought it couldn't hurt to stop by and see how you guys were doing," another blow to the head made him cower for a moment before he regained his senses and he glared accusingly at the busty woman in front of him. "What was that for?" His voice, incredulous and confused, rose a few octaves higher than normal.

"Watch your language! I don't know what kind of courtesy is practiced in those soldier's camps full of filthy men, but I know that it is not the kind you were raised up to! What would your mother say, hearing you speak like that makes you sound like some common villager…"His dark haired friend smirked and ran his hand through his hair, the sunlight making the black look almost dark blue. Onyx eyes watched as his friend was scolded for a few more moments and as the blonde struggled to get in an apology so the woman would shut up.

"I'm sorry, Granny Tsunade," the boy pouted and tried to appear as defenseless as possible and the woman barely managed to restrain herself before she knocked him across the courtyard. Tsunade shook her head, finally turning her attention to the black haired boy.

"So, who's your friend my young prince?" She crossed her arms across her chest and examined the boy as closely as possible until Naruto stepped in between them, gesturing toward his friend.

"Tem- this is Uchiha Sasuke. He's General Uchiha's youngest son and my best friend," Naruto introduced the two. "Sasuke, this is Gran- Lady Tsunade." He managed to save himself from getting another smack on the head.

"The healer?" the young Uchiha asked, stepping around Naruto and offering his hand.

"Yes, that's me," Tsunade shook his hand, keeping her eyes trained on him all the while. No matter what Naruto said, she felt deception running through the boy's veins and she didn't trust him.

"So granny," Naruto broke the silence, "I didn't know Sakura was old enough to be wed." He eyed the matchmaker's house warily.

"Yes, she is…" Tsunade's head dropped, he eyes holding a gleam of sadness. No matter what she said, Sakura was he daughter and she wasn't ready for her to get married yet. To her, it felt like just yesterday when her seven year old daughter brought home a puppy. With those big green eyes and that smile of hers, she had done the impossible. She had convinced her father to let her keep it and had named it Pakkun.

Naruto noticed her silence as she had the flashback and asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Tsunade shook her head to chase off the memories of a mother and was startled when an ANBU appeared next to Sasuke out of nowhere. Holding out his hand, Sasuke received the letter silently, the transaction took only a second, and the ANBU disappeared as quickly as he came. Opening it, Sasuke scanned the characters written on code, the black ink contrasting with the cream colored rice paper. After he was through, he rolled it up and placed it in the waistband of his belt.

"Naruto, meet me at the gate when you are finished. We must leave as soon as possible," without another word of goodbye and only a nod of farewell toward the woman, he disappeared much like the ANBU did, leaving nothing but leaves that scattered in the afternoon breeze.

….

I stepped onto the rug and as soon as the door was shut behind me I could feel a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to turn. The matchmaker looked me over, making me turn around again, and took a step back with a shake of her head; I tried not to stare at the fold of fat on her neck that jiggled when she did so.

"Too skinny, not good for bearing sons," She scribbled something on that god-forsaken notepad again.

When she went to look at the page, my eyes landed on her shoulder and I tried to suppress my horror. The cricket preened for a moment and I grab it before the witch noticed it. Damned my blessed aunt and her ridiculous superstitions; this crazy bug was going to get me in so much trouble. While the woman's back was turned and her attention was on something she had written, I shoved the cricket in my mouth, preventing its escape and halting all its attempts.

"Recite the Final Admonition," she focused her attention back on me and those muddy brown eyes glared at be with barely concealed disgust.

I momentarily panicked, "Umm… hmmmn…" I flicked my fan open in a moment of inspiration and as 'discreetly' as possible, spit the cricket out.

"Fulfill your duties calmly and respectfully. Reflect before you snac- Act! This shall bring you honor and glory," I fanned myself nervously for a moment, sighing with relief when she didn't immediately correct me. I almost messed up; the notes on my arm were smudged from the water of the bath house.

She eyed me suspiciously, trying to find fault, and snorted with contempt when she could find none.

"This way," grabbing my arm she pulled me towards a different area in the room and I thought my ears would start to bleed if I heard that voice ever again. Leading me to a low table with cushions to sit on stationed on either side, she took a seat. "Now you may pour the tea, to please your future in-laws you must present a certain dignity and refinement…" she moved her fingers over her face, leaving the black marks of ink along her upper lip. The match maker had just given herself a black beard. I was so busy staring, I missed the cup. Correcting myself, I looked back at her to see that she hadn't noticed. As I watched her ink covered hand reach for the cup, I saw that bloody cricket relaxing and enjoying his life, basking in the warm liquid like it was a hot spring.

"Pardon me…" I said, reaching for the cup.

"And Silence!" I witch cuts me off, pulling the cup toward her protectively out of my reach like a child would a toy.

"Could I just have that back for a moment?" I continued, having to lean over the table and grab the cup, pulling a little too hard, causing her ink slick fingers to lose their hold and her to lose her balance. Falling back, she just barely managed to hit the cup with enough force to send it out of my grasp and onto her, dousing her face with tea.

She tried to sit up, "Why you little…whoa!" The cricked slipped down the front of her dress and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor creature. I knew I should have felt sorry for myself, my life was ruined and I thought it couldn't get any worse. I thought wrong. She started to jump around, her ample figure heaving and her large rump knocking over the portable stove. Now her LARGE ass is on fire. So, panicking again, I decided to use my fan, completely forgetting that that will only make the fire bigger. Now her butt is really on fire and she, in blind panic, ran outside into the courtyard where everyone is waiting. I would have laughed at the look on their faces as the woman came down those steps and I could see, for a moment, Naruto bent double, trying to muffle his laughter.

"Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!" She kept screaming but everyone was too astonished to listen to her. Rolling my eyes at their lack of action, I decisively picked up the tea pot, and striding toward her with a purpose no one can miss, I fling the hot tea over her, dousing the fire and shocking her into silence. Her face is frozen, and Naruto gave up trying to hide his laughter and several other people followed suit. I handed her the tea pot and strode down those steps, not looking at Ino, who was trying to get my attention, or Tenten and Temari, who wanted to congratulate me. I was almost to the safety of my mother when I heard the teapot shatter on the ground, right where I had been standing a moment ago. It startled me and I jumped, landing against a laughing Naruto.

"You are a disgrace!" She starts to yell, making her way towards me, her face of streaked makeup and ink contorted in rage. She kept yelling insults, heading towards me with vengeance in her eyes.

"Now hold on a minute!" Naruto had stopped laughing and I could hear the threatening edge in his voice as he placed himself in between me and the matchmaker.

"I don't know who you think you are…" The lady said and just kept coming, not realizing just what she was walking into. Naruto had his shoulders squared, his blue eyes blazing with a fury that would have stopped an entire army if that was his command. "…that girl may look like a bride but honor is the last thing she will bring her family…She will never-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. I've known her since she was little. I know her a lot damn better than you ever will. I'll know she will bring her family great honor no matter what some stupid matchmaker has to say about it," Naruto's voice grew colder and more threatening the longer he kept talking and I had never realized how scary he was when he got mad until then. I'm glad he was on my side.

"Listen here boy; I will personally see to it that she never gets a husband-"

"Oh really," He interrupted, "only official matchmakers can do that. Last time I checked, the only official matchmaker listed here in this village was Lady Chiro and since she's dead there is no official matchmaker here, now is there?" He raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips.

The matchmaker stopped her advances a stared at him, "What are you talking about boy? I've been the matchmaker here for-"

"Let me guess," Naruto interrupted and pretended to think a second, "three years? That's how long she's been dead. I suggest you pack up your bags and move out before you're caught by someone less forgiving as me." I grab his arm, trying to tell him not to be forgiving, we can live without her. She sneered, oh god, I might not have to convince him of anything, the witch was going to dig her own grave.

"Like you could do a thing about it boy, you're just some street rat."

My mother stepped in then, fury I had rarely seen before glowing in those amber eyes, she was protective of Naruto; he was like a son to her.

"Oh indeed he can..." she spoke, her voice making onlookers flinch. No good, this is not good.

"And how is that?" The matchmaker challenged her; she had always disliked my mother for some reason. Tsunade looked to Naruto for permission; He simply nodded to her. I knew what was about to happen.

See, the reason Naruto goes by Uzumaki is because he doesn't like people treating him differently because he's the Emperor's son. The Hokage's last name is Namikaze. Naruto goes by his mother's maiden name Uzumaki to disguise himself.

"He can because he is the Hokage's son," my mother replied with the classic Haruno smile. The matchmakers face was shocked, frozen with realization. It was really just too much for Ino, who burst out laughing seconds later. The matchmaker ran back into the house. A few minutes later we could hear a horse-drawn carriage take off.

Well, that was enjoyable," Naruto looked at me and gave me a hug, "I would love to stay and chat Sak but Teme is waiting at the gate for me." He let go of me and started to run toward the entrance of the village. "Bye Granny Tsunade! Bye Shizunai!" and then he was gone.

My mother turned to me, crossing her arms over her chest, something she did when she's thinking or mad or irritated. "Now Sakura, explain what exactly happened in there." My aunt turned to face me with a hard look in her eyes and I knew I was in trouble.

After fifteen minutes of explaining myself and twenty minutes of listening to my mother scold my aunt for the cricket, I was finally home.

_Why expect me to be someone else?_

I led Kan into the Haruno compound, careful not to let the oak wood of the five foot tall gates bang against the stone walls. Looking up, I could see my father standing on the porch. I could only look away when he smiled at me, I was too embarrassed to even look at him and I didn't know how I would manage to talk to him about it. I just move toward the stables without saying anything, keeping my eyes on the dirty cobblestones of the courtyard.

_Wouldn't be better to be just myself?_

Once I put Kan away, I looked toward the house to see my mother speaking with my father and I could see him laughing. She must be telling him about the matchmaker. It was just too embarrassing for me to think about. I gazed into the Kan's water bin and see my reflection. That girl, the one whose face was as white and smooth as undisturbed sow, the one who was wearing a dress fit for a rich life, she was not who I wanted to be.

_Why pretend to be something I'm not?_

I could hear my mother getting serious, she was probably talking about Naruto and how he graciously came to my rescue, as if I couldn't have handled it myself. There were always people protecting me, always someone looking over my shoulder. As long as I'd known of life outside the compound walls, I had been protected, and because of that, I had never been able to show that I was strong, that I could handle things myself. My aunt sure didn't think I could, that's why I ended up in a predicament with the cricket. I took the bamboo cage housing the bug and walked down the garden path. Listening to it chirp, I let the poor thing go in the reeds by the bridge and continued to walk deeper into the gardens.

_When I have something they haven't got?_

I stopped on the topmost arc of the bridge and look into the pond, the water so clear I could see my reflection on the worn rocks on the bottom, the reflection of the girl that was so far from being me. She was gorgeous, to say the least, but all that beauty seemed to dim the light in her eyes till that was all there was, just beauty. No brain, no brawn, just a pretty china doll to sit beside a husband and do as he commanded. A china doll I could never have been, I was too headstrong, too smart. My father swore I was smarter than he ever was and ever could be. My mother's attitude was rubbing off on me during all the healing lessons she had put me through. One of the few things women were permitted to do. That girl, she was not me. I didn't know who that girl was and at the time, I didn't care. No matter what she was like, I would refuse to be her, down to my last breath I would fight.

_Why must I look like one of the others?_

I continued my path deeper into the gardens, toward the shrine where the stones of my ancestors lay. I still didn't know if I should try to be the real me. This life of a wife, of the obedient daughter, of the silent beauty that I would live wasn't what I wanted. I wanted adventure, I wanted to be able to speak my mind, and I wanted….freedom. But I didn't want to dishonor my family. I decided I would pray to the ancestors for help, to ask them to send me a sign of something that must be done that only I could do, something that would bring honor to my family. Upon reaching the shadowed doorway of the shrine, I pulled two of the incense sticks out of the tray that rested on the topmost step and held them one at a time over the candle that was placed on my left as I sat on my knees facing the main tablet inscribed with the oldest and first Haruno ancestor. I placed them in the bronze dragon holder that hung from the ceiling and bowed. I prayed for answers. Was the any hope, I wondered, would they even consider such a wish?

_Who is it that they want me to be?_

I looked at my mirror image in the smooth stone that had been polished by all the hands of my family, through the time we were rich and the times we were poor, through the droughts and the monsoons, this one tablet had stayed with us for hundreds of years. The smoke of the incense rose and the aroma of cherry blossoms was heavy in the air, blown from the orchards that were planted behind the shrine. The same breeze that brought the scents of the spring flowers also stirred the smoke in the rafters, making the light coming through the windows and roof dance. As I sat there and looked at myself, I lifted the sleeve of my kimono and wiped it across the left half of my face, dividing my image into two. The image of who I wanted to be on the left and the person everyone wanted me to be on the right. I prayed that people would find it in their hearts to accept the real me.

_When will I be accepted for being just me?_

I wiped the rest if the makeup off, leaving it to cover only my sleeves, and I reached up to pull my hair down, letting the pink tresses escape from the confining ribbons and pens. Gazing at my reflection one last time, I got up and bowed a farewell to the ancestors. Walking down the steps, the smell that the wind brought me coaxed me to visit one of my favorite spots on the compound. Stepping off the path and onto the grass, I left my slippers behind, knowing I would pick them up before dark. I made my way through the bushes and flowers until I reached the first of the trees.

Deep inside the orchard, surrounded by the trees that gave me my name and staring at the small stream that bubbled by was where my father found me. He sat on the stone bench beside me and for a moment we both remembered all the good times that place held for us. When I was little, we would sit here and watch as the blossoms as they fell into the stream.

"What beautiful blossoms we have this year," he broke the silence with the words and I couldn't help but look at him I question, turning my eyes back to the stream to avoid looking into those knowing eyes. "Ah, but look! This one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." He smiled and watched my reaction as he carefully placed the flower behind my ear. I smiled at him, finally relaxing. Maybe it will all be ok, I thought as I gave him a hug.

The calming sound of birds chirping ended abruptly as the beating of the war drums rang out in the village. We both just looked at each other and stood, heading toward the front gates of the compound. Mama and aunt Shizunai were standing there with their eyes to the spaces in the wood where the road was visible. Papa cracked the gate open, looking at the soldiers with a wary eye and listening to the words of the Council man as his horse pranced forward so he would have everyone's attention.

"The Sound has invaded our Kingdom. The Emperor has ordered one man from every family to serve out durations of time in the royal army."

All the people looked around and tried to usher their daughters back inside their respective compounds. I don't get ushered in, I got dragged. I had already lost my brother to the war long ago, and Papa was the only one male we had left in our family. My mother had my mouth covered and my Aunt Shizunai had my legs, both of them doing their best to keep my quiet. I kicked and thrashed about, trying to get loose but it was useless.

"The Nara family," I could hear the Council men calling out the names.

"I will go in my father's place." That was Shikamaru's voice, deep and bored-sounding.

"The Inuzuka family," It had to be Kiba, their father had died years ago in the army.

"The Sunari family," Gaara was the oldest so it was most likely him.

"We'll both go to serve our country," That was Kankuro's voice, Temari must have been heart broken.

"The Aburame family," Shino would leave his little sister in the care of Hinata's family; No one in his family was left after their village had been attacked years ago.

"The Akimichi family," Choji, who had a good chance of meeting his father at the camps, would be excited about going off to war.

"The Hyuuga family," I could hear Hinata's sobs from here. Her dad was too old and sickly to go and Neji was the only one left. The Hyuuga family numbers had greatly decreased since the war and the proud clan, once ruling over a small fort on the border and numbering in the hundreds, was reduced to only fifty or so members, scattered across the land

.

"The Lee family," Had to be Rock Lee his dad was already off fighting in the war with Choji's father. Last we heard they had been placed in the same division.

"The Haruno family," When those words rang out, my heart dropped. I could her gasps throughout the crowd as my father walked up to receive his scroll, step by painful step. I started to struggle even more, desperate to stop the madness of this councilman. I didn't stop until I saw the tears running out of my mother's amber eyes. They finally let me go when he closed the gates, shutting us off from the rest of the world, leaving us to our mourning because everyone knew my father could not survive another war. He saw the tears in my mother's eyes and I knew he wanted to ignore the law and stay.

"Jiraiya, there must be a mistake Minato knows…" My mother was sobbing now, struggling to stand. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort his wife.

"Minato has more important things to do than remember we no longer have a son," I could tell he was exhausted from just walking without his cane for a few minutes, and he supported her as much as she supported him. I returned to the house after everyone else, my mind churning with questions and possibilities. I didn't even attend supper; instead I sat outside, watching the rain while curled up in between the claws of the great dragon statue. There had to be something, I would have done anything to help my father. I looked at my parents' window and saw their silhouettes. I could see my mother sobbing again, shedding desperate tears for him. He was trying to comfort her but she wouldn't let him hold her. Finally giving up, he blew out the candle and the shadows disappeared, I felt like something had cut me off from them in that moment, like there was something I needed to do. I rubbed my tired eyes and they catch my image reflected in the water of a puddle. I finally understood what I had to do. The answer was clear.

_The answer is simple it is. I must tell you it's true._

I mustered up my courage to take this mighty leap, this bound into uncharted territory. I had wanted adventure, now I had it. Through heavy rain I traveled the path to the family shrine to pray over my new fate in the darkness of the night. My bare feet left wet footprints in my wake. Lighting the incense stick and placing it as we all did, I had to calm my breathing. I prayed for an hour to my ancestors for protection, thirty minutes for power, twenty for the safety of my family and spent five minutes saying my farewells to the mirror- like stones. I never once prayed for honor. Running through the rain, I went to prepare for my journey.

_I am far from perfect. There is plenty of proof._

What I was doing was foolish, highly stupid, extremely dangerous, and above all else suicidal. I snuck through the house to my parents' bedroom to assure their slumber had not been disturbed. I switch my father's scroll for the pin he most graciously gave me to wear for the ruined matchmaker's ceremony. I left it as a sign, a symbol for all the things they had done for me.

_For Father I will go farther than any other._

I rushed quickly to gather as many coals as I could to disguise my hair, it was much too obvious and I knew Naruto would spot me immediately. I ran to the Dojo, ducking under the awnings to keep dry. Taking mother's precious mirror from under the floorboards where it had been hidden, I took one last look as what I was, and taking my father's sword, I cut it straight and short, leaving it too fall to my shoulders. I pounded up the charcoal and mixed it with water in the basin that had been set outside to collect rainwater. Dipping my head in, I held my breath and slid my fingers through my pastel locks, letting the black water stain them to the roots. I took the green ribbon that I had worn in my pink hair only days before and tied my black hair up into the traditional topknot that many men wore. With my hair like this, disguised and confined severely, not even Naruto would recognize me.

_Even to the point to join my brother._

In a wardrobe on the opposite wall of the Dojo lied what I needed most, an amour of leather and metal that had been worn by my brother. It would help me fit in, and I knew that even though some of the poorer families relied on the hand-out gear that the army gave to those who needed it, a soldier from the Haruno household would be expected to have his own set supplied by his family. I knew I wasn't going in completely blind either. Years of training in hand to hand combat and sword skills with my father had brought my level of fighting even with most of the boys in my village so I wasn't afraid of standing out in the military training. My father was one of the few men who believed women could do things as well as men could. He learned this from my mother, who was the best medic in the land and who had saved many people's lives. When she was a child, it was taught that women didn't have any chakra and if we did, we could never gain enough control over it to use it. Needless to say, my mother was a well-kept secret and living proof against such a lesson. When she had been younger, my mother's abilities were kept secret by the royal family, only the most trusted people were told. It had been against the law for a woman to participate on the battlefield or enter the medic tents and she could have been killed if the council had found out. Over time, some people whispered and rumors about her reached the council's ears. They had tried to have her sentenced to death, but before the trial assassins had attacked the king. My mother walked free after saving his life.

_Mother and Father will both be heart broken._

My mother had taught me the ways of a medic and she had great plans for me when I was old enough to take over the family's business of herbs and medicines. My father had supported her dream and helped me along when my training had become difficult and I had needed a distraction. That's when I learned how to fight. Although I hadn't really known how useful it was at the time, I was glad to be going out into war with a little medical knowledge to back me up.

_But I must do as I must. Mind and Heart have spoken._

I packed up the remaining coals for later, tying the cedar box they were kept in with a piece of string so it wouldn't fall open in my pack. I would make sure to keep my eyes on the supply so I would know when I needed more for touch-ups but I wasn't too worried about it right then. The soot in my hair would last for weeks. I stood at the steps, still sheltered from the rain, and looked out over the courtyard for what I hoped wasn't the last time. My well-polished armor glinted in the faint moonlight that shined through the gray clouds and I took a deep breath before taking that first step towards my new destiny. It would be dangerous, I knew, but a least it was a future I chose for myself and not one some matchmaker had chosen for me. As I stepped out into the dark courtyard where shadows were abundant and the darkness changed how things appeared, I was soaked to the bone with the tears of the heavens, crying for me and what I had to do.

_Off I will go to take my father's place._

I walked confidently; enjoying the freedom the black slacks of a soldier gave me as I double-checked my gear in the bag that hung on my back and made sure all my weapons were present. Shuriken and kunai were packed with great care in the small bag that hung on my thigh. Medical supplies were wrapped in wax paper, protected in case the rain made it to the bottom of my bag where they were stuffed out of sight. At my hip hung my katana, forged for me by a master blacksmith in the capital and my fan was hidden out of site in a secret compartment built into the sheath.

_My destiny is mine to choose. This is my new fate_.

When I made it too the stables, I moved through the pen and barn as quiet as a mouse. Kan, who didn't recognize me past the armor and hair, panicked and reared, thrashing to get away from the stranger until I spoke. He instantly calmed know the sound of my voice. I saddled him with haste and checked the scroll for directions after I had led him into the courtyard and unlatched the gate, relying on the now more visible moon for light. On I rode as quickly as I could, through the red oak gates and past. The faster I rode; I remember thinking, the farther away the guilt would become.

The old woman stood up from the futon that served as her bed, starching her back and hobbling towards the kitchen for a late night glass of cold water. The sound of the rain on the tile roof made her sleepy and she had to keep herself from nodding off in the middle of the hall way. She passed the dining room, Sakura's open door leading to her room, her sister's room, she stopped walking. Back-tracking quickly, she opened the screen door to her niece's room wider so she could confirm what she had seen out of the corner of her eyes to be true. Panic flashed through her mind just as the rain became more violent and lightning flashed across the shy, illuminating a neatly made and empty bed.

"Sakura is gone." Shizunai shouted waking Jiraiya and Tsunade as she flung open the door to their room.

"What..." Jiraiya, still drowsy, saw the pin on his bedside table and picked it up carefully. "No." He didn't even bother looking for the scroll, knowing the pin had been left in place of it. "Sakura..!" He yelled as he ran down the hall, tripping and falling in the slick mud covered stones of the courtyard. His wife ran to him, holding him back.

"Jiraiya go after her she could be killed." Tsunade shouted, tears running down her face.

"If I was to reveal her she would be," he said, now realizing that they had no choice.

"But Minato…" she started to say.

"Wouldn't be there to stop it," Jiraiya's voice was low and quiet as he watched the red oak gated he had made in his younger days bang open and close, blown by the increasing wind.

"Ancestors hear our prayer," Shizunai whispered into the rain and wind, hoping her words reached the ancestors through the fury of the storm. "Please help Sakura."

* * *

Well I was going to wait until tomorrow to start on this chapter but i had reviews so fast i had to go ahead and write this one and start the Third one tomorrow.

A Special thanks again to TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan for reviewing. I spaced the dialogue so it's easier to read i think this is what you meant.

Another special thanks to WhiteTiger1992 i'm glad your liking it what other pairing did you see this with and can i get a link?

And last but not least a special thanks to the Composceator for review as well and yes the will be a couple dabs of NaruHina in the story.

Alright guys i want to hear it who do you think will be taking the place of Mushu? Somebody seems to already be saving Sakura's butt... But i wanna hear ya'lls opinion so please review!


	4. Chapter 3

The sky rumbled and shook with the force of the worsening storm. Torrents of cold spring rain soaked the ground. A lone woman stood, black hair lashed by the unforgiving winds. "Ancestors hear our prayer," Shitzune whispered into the rain and wind, hoping her words reached the ancestors through the fury of the storm. "Please help Sakura."

* * *

I arrive at the camp during the heat of midday, when the sun is at it highest peak in the sky. Cresting a small hill that lead into the natural valley where the camp had been set up all I can see from the one end of the valley to the other are rows upon rows of white canvas tents. Most of the troops have already arrived but I can see other late soldiers trickling in with their mounts and equipment. I dismount Kan and lead him into the camp on foot, keeping my eyes peeled for any trace of the men from my town. There was an argument a few rows down and I turn a moment to see who had caused it. Sure enough, there are Lee and Kiba arguing while the others, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro and Shino just sit and watch while sharpening their weapons. I look away, put my head down and hope they don't look my way and recognize Kan or me. If they see us, they would probably get me killed with those mouths of theirs. I follow the worn path deeper into the camp to an open space where the check in table is sitting under a canopy. There's already a line so I just stand behind a man who's three times my size. The line quickly shortens and before I know it, it's almost my turn. Nervousness overcomes me and my stomach clenches. For a moment, I think I'm going to get sick right there.

"Scroll," the man looks up at me with bored eyes hen I step forward, holding his hand out for the scroll that I took from my father. I hand it to him quickly, hiding my empty hand behind my back to keep him from seeing it shake. In my other hand, I tighten my grip on Kan's reins. "Haruno? I thought Jariya's son did years ago in the war," he looks back at me and I can feel the panic rising in my chest.

"He was my older brother," I manage to say, hoping he will believe me. If he doesn't I am so screwed.

"What's your name?" Oh crap. I stand there for a moment with my brain running circles around itself when a familiar voice interrupts us.

"Hey Riku, bout time you get here!" I turn around at the sound and Kan's head shoots up. He's always liked Naruto, mostly because Naruto always gave him sugar cubes but also because he is my friend. Sure enough, the blonde prince strides up with a smile and slings his arm over my shoulder like I've seen him do with some of his other guy friends. The check-in guy looks at me a moment before-

"Riku, was it?"

In my momentary shock, I just stand until there Naruto pinches my shoulder. "Y-yes sir."

"Riku here is one of my best friends so you had better treat him kindly," He adds with a little more pressure to my shoulders.

The man stands up and bows, "Sorry sir won't happen again."

"Good," Naruto nods, already escorting me away, "Come on Riku; I'll show you around camp." We walk away from the line to an area where there are not any people. When no one is looking, he pulls me inside one of the bigger tents; his judging by the mess and turns to face me, both hands on my shoulders gripping me as if I'm about to make a break for it. Kan sticks his head inside and I make the 'stay' hand motion.

His eyes meet mine and as we stand there looking at each other, I can see the barely suppressed panic turning the gears. I brace myself for the screaming.

His grip loosens and moves to my forearms, "Are you crazy?" He hisses. Crap, forget me dying by military law, Naruto is about to kill me himself. In a way, though, I should have seen this coming; there are only so many ways he can react to this. "You could get killed Sakura, what the hell are you doing here?" His voice rises with each word until he's almost screaming. I break out of his grip and my hands find their way to my hips automatically.

"Keep you voice down! Right now, you're the one who's going to get me caught! You know why I did this, Naruto; Papa is in no condition to travel here, let alone fight so it's not like I had a choice." I finish, giving him my best puppy-eyes look, as he likes to call it.

"Sakura, don't you dare-" he makes eye contact and melts like putty in my hands.

"Dang," he mutters, "….well then how are we going to hide it from everyone in your village?"

"I was planning on avoiding all of them," I smile, revealing my ingenious plan.

He just stares at me, "Yea that could work… except you're paired with people from your village in sleeping quarters."

Maybe I should have thought about this a little bit more.

"You didn't think this through that much, did you?" he smiles and moves back to lean against his desk, knocking some scrolls onto the already cluttered floor.

"Not particularly," I grumble as I bend to pick it up. By it's layout I can see it's a border report so I look around for a pile where they are all suppose to be.

"Geeze Sak, even I'm smarter than that… How are you going to hide from Ino and the other girls?" he talks as I move around the room, organizing and cleaning in a random pattern. I figure it is better to do this than just stand there and fidget.

"That shouldn't be too hard," I grumble as I lift a pile of bound bamboo records and drop them into a corner. "Seeing as they're all back in Konoha, I should have no trouble avoiding them."

I faintly wonder if he is all right as I set the records down and shift them into a neat pile, he's sure been asking some dumb questions today.

"Wrong again! They're here working as maids while the men train," I can tell he is smiling even with my back turned and I freeze for a moment as I wipe down the now organized desk.

He got me, I know as I finish and look around the mostly clean tent. I am in some serious crap, I admit, giving up on my attempts to distract myself and I face my oncoming panic attack.

Wait, do guys even have those?

"I suggest telling Ino before she blurts it out. We both know how she is," he walks over to the tent opening and pulls it open, stepping aside in a gesture that hinted at the fact that I needed to leave. As I walk out, he continues talking, "As for the guys, I don't know what to tell you. Ino and the others might be able to help with them." We stand there for a moment and I process the information. Having Ino and the girls here could work to my advantage. They could supply me with coals and other necessities. I am still thinking when some ranking official walks up and request a meeting with Naruto and the blonde gives me directions before he ducks inside his tent.

I walk through the camp with Kan trying to remember it's layout from the map I saw on Naruto's desk. It was roughly rectangular from the air, divided into four sections by main roads that split it down the middle either direction. Most the newer divisions were camped in section four and as divisions moved in and out, the numbers rotated depending on where the newest troops were staying. I stop at a section of dirty- looking tents and try not to notice the way the men around me were behaving. Judging from idle gossip a few passing soldiers were spouting, this is section three where some hot-blooded airheads are staying before being assigned to a patrol area. The medic tents where the girls would be at this time of day are in the middle if the second section. To get there faster I am going to have to cut across the rest of this section and the road but the deeper into this section I am getting the more I regret my actions. I can't help but noticed how grotesque the men are here, they make the men from my village seem like gentlemen. Of course, the fact that most of the men from my village were raised by women might have something to do with their behavior. Many fathers went off to war over the years and never came home. The men here are picking food out of their teeth with grubby fingernails, waging spitting contest and showing off unflattering tattoos. One man up ahead is even harassing a woman in a medic's dress. How disrespectful, I grumble, already walking over to the gathering crowd with Kan trailing behind me like a loyal dog.

"Please stop," the woman asks as the tries to grab her butt and I pause a moment in recognition. Hinata! I can see the purple hued hair and the eyes now.

"Come on," he sniggers "you're here to cater to our needs and I'm needy." His friends egg him so he reaches for her again and I feel something in my mind snap.

"I believe she asked you to stop!" I growl in the manliest voice I can manage and step in between Hinata and the guy who is looking at me like I just grew a third eye.

"Listen runt, go home and play with your wooden sword and leave this war to the men."

Runt. He just called me a runt. He laughs and turns back to grab Hinata again. I have had enough at this point. I snatch his hand before he can touch her again and forcefully twist it backward. He lets out a girly streak, his face twisting with pain and tears running down his cheeks.

"Listen here," I snarl, grabbing the front of his uniform and bringing him eye level with me, "you better be glad it's me who's stopping you and not her cousin. Neji Hyuuga doesn't take lightly to people harassing his cousin, so take this as a warning walk away now or I'll go get Neji and let him take care of you!" I pause for effect, listening to the sound of his bones popping out of place. Hinata's look of confusion is focused on me and I'm distracted for a moment until-

"Did you say Hyuuga?" one of the bastard's acquaintances inquires. I shove the man away, letting him clutch at his hand in agony and turn to focus a glare on the man who just spoke. The guy looks like he's about to pee his pants. He grabs his friend and makes a quick escape, heading in the direction of a medical tent. Turning back to Hinata, I speak in a quiet voice "We need to talk." The confusion immediately leaves her face as she starts putting pieces together. Very few people know of Neji being so protective of her and one of those few is Sakura Haruno who had not come with them to help the wounded. She opens her mouth but I interrupt her,

"Where are the girls, we need to talk now!" I put some urgency into my voice and she acts upon it, guiding me through the camp to the medic tent where the girls from Konoha are. Inside the tent Ino, Temari, and Tenten are setting up what looks to be a clinic and Ino's head shoots up when we make our presence known. "Hinata!" She puts her hands on her hips and looks me up and down. "No one is supposed to be in here yet!" Ino scolds. "Sorry sir you'll have to come back after we finish setting up the clinic…" She breaks her train of thought as she looks closer at me. "Do I know you?" Oh this is so typical.

"Dang pig can't even recognize your best friend. You should be ashamed." I knew she would be surprised, but I didn't expect her to scream. Hinata and I lunged forward to cover her moth at the same time before she could get loud enough for anyone outside the tent to hear her.

* * *

Well here's the edited version from Fox of the Last Temple! she's amazing isn't she!


	5. Chapter 4

"Dang pig can't even recognize your best friend. You should be ashamed." I knew she would be surprised, but what I didn't expect was for her to scream. Hinata and I covered her mouth before she could get loud enough for anyone outside the tent to hear her.

* * *

**_Blossom_**

**_Chapter 4_**

"Is everything alright in there?" a voice came from outside the tent. Ino was still surprised and wasn't even fighting mine and Hinata's hands around her big mouth.

"Everything is fine just a spider." Temari rushes out to keep the guys from invading the tent and discovering the real reason Ino screamed. Thank goodness the Konoha tents are far enough away that the guys didn't hear. They'd be in here in a heartbeat to kill a poor defenseless little spider to protect their precious girls. Temari returns after turning away all the men who came to see what the problem was.

"Are you going to scream again if I remove my hand?" Ino shakes her head indicating no. Hinata and I slowly release her and she lets out a breath we didn't realize she was holding.

"Have you lost your mind?" Oh no here we go. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be sick with the flu. Why is your hair black and why are you dressed like a guy?!" You see Ino is known for pointing out the obvious and then take it to an unnaturally high level.

"Ino keep your voice down do you want to get us all killed?" I can't help but laugh at the situation and her face. It's red and puffy from yelling. Yes this is definitely my best friend. "I'm doing this to help my father. You all know how sick he is. If I hadn't done this he would've killed himself just trying to make the journey here. My hair is black because my family is well known and everyone knows that they have a female daughter with naturally pink hair. It's kind of obvious now why I'm dressed like a guy. By the way outside of this group the name is Riku."

"Riku what kind of name is that?" Tenten one of the only other girls in the tent that would've pulled this stunt asked me.

"I have no idea Naruto gave me that name." All of a sudden I was surrounded by all of them asking me questions about Naruto. They've known for years that I've known him and now they pick the time to question me.

"You know Naruto-kun that well?" Hinata looked very cute when she blushed and poked her pointer fingers together.

"Why did you tell him and not us!" Oh Ino you'll never change. Always jealous when you don't know something about me before everyone else does.

"Why would he be giving you a name!" Temari looks like she's about to punch someone.

"How well do you know him is he trustworthy?" Tenten looked about like Temari…..scary.

"Naruto and I have been best friends for years longer than me and Ino. He's the most trustworthy guy I know and I didn't tell him. He ambushed me at check in and vouched for me so my background wouldn't be looked into. It kind of surprised me that he recognized me at first." I tried answering all of their questions at once.

"0k but what are you going to do about the guys. I mean you gotta share a tent with them?" Hinata inquired. I feel really dumb. How could everyone know about that except me?

"Well I wasn't aware of that particular situation until I arrived and Naruto scolded me about it." I am supposed to be one of the most intelligent people in my village but I keep letting small things slip past me.

"Sak you seriously need to tell the guys they'll understand. They all love your father he taught all of them when they were younger." Ino just turned back into the caring best friend I Love.

"Don't forget he taught us too Ino!" Temari piped in.

"Yea the guys wonder why we dare do things other girls wouldn't but that's because Jiraiya taught us just because were girls doesn't mean we're weak." Tenten especially loved my father.

"He even helped me not be afraid to speak my mind." I remember when Hinata used to stutter all the time. She speaks better now, but she still stutters ever now and then.

"Thanks and I'll talk to the guys." I had to keep myself from crying. They were right all of the guys did respect my father and they all have treated me like a little sister since my brother died in the last war when I was younger.

"I think they will too Sak." All of us nearly jumped out of our skins. "you really should be more careful what if it was someone else walking in here?"

"I get it Naruto," He is normally a goof and is the worst dork you'd ever imagine but when it comes to me he's always been that big brother but worse than the rest of the guys. He gives me a hug.

"Now I'm to escort all of you to your tent the guys are already there so we can handle the rest of it there. Let's go." We all follow Naruto out of the Medical tent and head to the north side of the camp.

Walking through the camp I keep my head held high and try and be macho. It feels weird and I cannot wait for this to be over. I'm not meant to be a guy that's why I was born a girl. This was going to be the lowest point in my book of lows. I've really put myself in a bind with this one.

We pass every other tent in the area when we come to a large ten by the lake. Naruto holds the door open for the girls and I follow him in. There are two rooms the left side for the girls and the right side for the guys. Outside of the two rooms is a large sitting area with floor mats and tables for eating. As soon as we're in the tent Naruto calls the guys out. He instructs us all to sit around the table so we can talk and receive our orders.

"Now before you all receive your orders there is another matter we need to get straightened out." I had the hardest time trying not to laugh. Naruto giving orders and being serious about it was a very hilarious sight. His face was so serious it was scary funny.

"I thought only Konoha citizens were allowed in this tent who's that guy?" Choji asks as he shoves a handful of chips into his mouth while Kiba and Kankuro look confused and the rest are staring at me skeptically.

"He is from the Haruno family that you all know so well." All I can think is Naruto where are you going with this they all know my brother died in the… wait a minute. Here we go.

"You didn't." every eye turns the male Hyuuga in the room. I knew Neji would figure it out. Now I just hope he doesn't kill me, but the stare that is blaring into my skin tells me otherwise.

"I did." Gasps were all that were heard and then the most awkward silence and stares came from the guys directed to me. All they needed to hear was my voice and the figured it out. A bunch of geniuses they are.

"Sakura?" The look of shock on Choji's and Kiba's faces is classic. The girls burst out laughing and I just sit there and continue my stare out with Neji.

"Did you even think of the consequence of your actions before you did this so recklessly?" Gaara isn't normally one to speak, but when it concerns someone's safety he'll talk your head off.

"Yes, I knew exactly what could happen if I get caught." I broke my staring contest with Neji to look at Gaara.

"She already almost was caught if it hadn't been for me."

"Hush Naruto I was doing fine on my own you just made it a little easier that's all." I cross my arms and proudly bask in my foolishness, but I make sure not to show it to the others.

"With everyone's help I think we can pull this off and keep Sak from getting into unspeakable trouble." Naruto said placing his hand on my shoulder. Why is he so calm here normally he's full of so much energy it takes everything we have to keep him still.

"First I want to know the reason you would do something so stupid." Now normally those words wouldn't hurt so badly but coming from Neji it made me feel even more stupid.

"I did it for father. You all know how sick he is. He never would've made it here in the first place without practically killing himself." I see Neji soften up along with the rest of the guys. I can see just how right Ino was when she said how much they respected him.

"Well we can't let him down now can we. We will protect Sakura with our lives if we have to." He spoke to everyone else. "Sakura I know you can hold your own but if for even a second you think you can't handle something you ask for help do you understand." I felt like I could cry for the millionth time that day. In a moment of gratitude I hugged Neji. What surprised me was that he hugged me back. I quickly broke apart realizing I'm supposed to act like a guy. "So what do we call you?"

"Oh the name is Riku!"

* * *

Well here's the next chapter. I'm feeling guilty for not updating in so long that and i'm in a writing mood. Give me some reviews I wanna know what you all think. Plus who's ready for the meeting with Sasuke?


End file.
